


Барстоу

by winni_w



Category: Kill Bill (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жанр: тарантиновская любовь<br/>Краткое содержание: Бадд в пустыне и разговаривает с читателем. Чего только не наговоришь по жаре. <br/>Написано на ФБ-2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Барстоу

«Мы были где-то у Барстоу на краю пустыни, когда наркотики начали действовать» — это первая строка из книги «Страх и ненависть в Лас-Вегасе», и Бадд, пожалуй, согласен, что нельзя сказать лучше.   
Это мелкий городишко тысяч в двадцать, стоящий в пустыне, служащий логистической базой для морпехов. Барстоу загорает на границе пустыни Мохаве, на север от него — та самая Долина смерти, на юг — Ангельский заповедник, ой, простите, Лос-Анджелесский типа лесочек. Все, больше ничего нет: ни промышленности, ни чего-то еще, что могло бы приносить стоящую прибыль по меркам больших людей. Неудивительно, что главный работодатель в нем — это армия. Уточняем — официальный работодатель. Неофициально же надо знать, что Барстоу находится на полпути между Лас-Вегасом и Лос-Анджелесом. Этим все сказано. Про наркотики в том числе.

Так что Бадд посчитал это идеальным местом, чтобы затихариться, уйти на дно, сложить на время ласты или как это еще называется? Кроме попрятушек, в городишке можно было при желании найти денежную работу. Масса вариантов. К тому же он любил жару.  
На границе пустыни Мохаве летом, как правило, около ста по Фаренгейту. В январе где-то тридцать по нему же. Короче, днем ты плавишься и мечтаешь о ядерной зиме, ночью превращаешься в кристаллическое говно. И, увы, отнюдь не сверкаешь гранями, потому что, например, золота в человеческом организме только десять жалких миллиграмм, даже если ты женщина. Хуй накопаешь, короче. Пусть ты и вставил золотые зубы.

Хотя, если у тебя есть место, где можно укрыться, то жить становится намного легче, тогда получается сохранять работоспособную форму человека вместо лужи или сосульки. Бадд и выбрал себе такой дом на колесах, в отличие от брата Билла, который отгрохал такой роскошный дворец где-то там, что просто пиздец. Умаешься прислугу нанимать. Бадд очень не любил возиться со всем этим вещизмом, что удивляло маму. «Какие же вы у меня разные», — говорила она, ах, мама, если бы ты только знала, но лучше не знать, честно говоря.

Бадд никогда никому не раскрывал, какие такие отношения связывали его со старшим братом, и правильно делал.

Бадд — что такое Бадд? — это прищуренный взгляд очень светлых глаз, белая техасская шляпа, меч с гравировкой и полное забытье, вот что это такое. Проблема в том, что Бадд не видел в этой блядской жизни ничего особо важного, за что стоило бы бороться. Когда он работал в «гадючьем» отряде, то слушался брата и выполнял миссии с блеском. А потом случилась Невеста. На Билла она как-то очень нехорошо повлияла, и в эти четыре года после бойни в церкви он несколько стух. Да и «гадюки» подустали, каждая захотела поработать на себя. Все устроились по жизни весьма хорошо, а вот Бадд — что такое Бадд? — это полное послушание, это работа, никаких обязательств, кроме работы, и птица свободного полета.

Свободный полет — это, конечно, прекрасно, когда у тебя есть какая-то цель. В случае с Баддом цели не находилось. Раньше она существовала и называлась «Не подведи старшего». А потом этой цели не стало. Поэтому он выбрал такое место, где очень легко было забыть и забыться, нашел себе говнодом и говноработу. Потому что насмотрелся по жизни всякого, и главное, что понял: ты ничего не сможешь забрать с собой после смерти. Ни шикарный дом, ни женщин, ни деньги — ничего. Ноль целых, ноль десятых. Вкуса к житейским радостям у него не имелось, Бадд никогда не видел смысла понтоваться, понтовался всегда Билл: дорогие костюмы, большие дома и все такое прочее. В смысле понтов, кстати, как-то забавно поделилось: О’Рен, Драйвер и Билл выглядели с иголочки, а вот Вернита, Невеста и Бадд, наоборот, предпочитали что-нибудь комфортное, если не бомжовское. Каждый играл свою роль.

И роль Беатрикс всегда была совершенно понятной, Бадд не называл Мамбу иначе, как Невеста, потому что Билл выбрал именно ее. Она обладала необъяснимым талантом, который называется нежность. В ней имелось нечто, свойственное превосходным матерям. Вернита тоже оказалась отличной мамашей, но она негритянка. Иши — японка. Драйвер — белая, но при этом совершенно не мать, никакой нежности, только машина убийства. Киддо же умела убивать, но умела и любить. Бадд тоже умел любить, но он был мужчиной, поэтому его любовь не обладала материнскими качествами, и уж всяко он не мог никого родить, да и слава богам, зачем ему это? Вот оттого-то Билл выбрал Беатрикс.

Бадд нисколько не ревновал. Порой раздумывал, как бы сложилась его жизнь, если бы родился женщиной, но в итоге ни к чему не приходил. Все это слишком непредсказуемо, и он отлично чувствовал себя в мужском теле, так зачем что-то менять. 

Во всяком случае его тело, его пресс и мышцы долго нравились Биллу, который приходил по ночам, ложился рядом, дышал в шею и прочие нежные мокрые благоглупости. Драгоценный старший брат шел во всем впереди младшего, но вот с любовью и сексом в частности у него были проблемы, потому что Билл зажимался пиздец, и не в смысле тугого колечка мышц. А в смысле душевном. Иногда это хуже, чем сраное колечко. Билл считал, что любить брата — преступление, как ни забавно это звучало в свете криминальной деятельности обоих — но, тем не менее, старшему было стыдно любить младшего. Точнее, трахать, если уж употреблять верную терминологию. Бадд этого не стеснялся. Отец где-то пропал, а мать рано умерла, и рассчитывать им было не на кого, кроме как друг на друга. Это многое значит. Так что он не стеснялся любить — трахать, окей — старшего брата.

Билл родился в сорок первом, ох ты ж е-мое, то послевоенное гиперответственное поколение, которое отказывало себе в мелких радостях и соблюдало жесткий моральный кодекс, и на удивление быстро поднялось на деньгах, которые потекли бурным потоком в США в те годы благодаря плану Маршалла. А Бадд — младше. Не сильно, но все-таки уже поколение пятидесятых, золотых, цветущих и добродетельных (еще в старом смысле слова). Викторианском смысле, когда под чистеньким фасадом сами знаете что. Еще до сумасшедших бабетт поколение Бадда прекрасно знало, что к чему. Не на пустом же месте сексуально революционировали идиоты хиппи. 

Поэтому Билл устраивал себе гамлетовские пожарища и пепелища проклятой «люпфи», а Бадд — ну, Бадд просто всегда был рядом. Билл приходил к нему по ночам, ложился рядом, дышал в шею, собираясь с духом и чувствуя себя последним... э-э, честно говоря, Бадд не знал, что на самом деле творилось в голове у брата, ведь чужая душа всегда потемки, но он просто-таки видел на этом букингемском лице все степени самоосуждения высшей дворцовой очистки. А Бадд — что такое Бадд? — это сама простота и гопничество, он жрал пиво всю жизнь вместо вина, он не стеснялся подрабатывать вышибалой, потому что знал, что это только видимость. Его совершенно не обламывало носить воду Пэй Мэю по длинной лестнице по пять раз в день, с чем у Билла оказались большие проблемы (кстати говоря), а все потому, что Бадд не особо ценил себя и намного проще относился к этим старокитайским выебонам. Учитель гонял его по лестнице, чтобы придать необходимую выносливость, а не только затем, чтобы самоутвердиться. Последнее стервозному старцу было незачем на самом деле. Беатрикс тоже это поняла.

И эта приобретенная выносливость и врожденная легкость отношения сильно помогали Бадду по жизни, и в частности — когда он любил Билла всю ночь напролет, а потом утром они расходились как ни в чем не бывало. Та же легкость позволяла ему почти не меняться в лице, когда суровый старший брат расписывал слушателям обязанности по новой «гадючьей» миссии, а тут нечаянно в голове всплывали картинки минувшей бурной ночи. Ну что поделать, если само собой вспоминалось, как хрипел Билл, когда Бадд легонечко придушивал его; и хрипел не от боли же, а от наслаждения и попыток задержать оргазм. Если само собой вспыхивало — и не в мозгу, а во всем теле — воспоминание крепкой хватки красивых рук Билла, когда тот, в свою очередь, был сверху. Когда вспоминалось, как после ссоры Билл грубо вжимал его в стену, заставлял прогнуться, как какая-нибудь шлюшка, и подставить задницу; когда вспоминались приглушенные стоны и укусы в плечо; когда вспоминались два члена в одной ладони и жара в комнате; и судорожные вздохи Билла, который утыкался в подушку, в то время, как младший брат жестоко его — да, именно что имел, — тогда Бадд тихо улыбался своим мыслям, и его порой спрашивали, о чем же он так замечтался. Он отвечал, что вспоминает про хорошую, г-хм, ночь. Тогда понимающе кивали и больше вопросов не задавали.

Билл наверняка подозревал, что внешняя легкость Бадда равнялась его внутренней, поэтому, видимо, не ожидал от него многого. Он просто ценил, что брат всегда был рядом. «Наверное, ценил», — поправлял себя Бадд. И он старался поддерживать реноме, потому что если бы старший понял, что его дорогой возлюбленный относится к их отношениям почти так же адски серьезно, то... короче, результат оказался бы плачевным. Нет уж, спасибо, не надо. Его нисколько не обламывает, что все думают, что он легкомысленный сукин сын. Главное, что он сам про себя все знает.

А потом Билл захотел, чтобы стало «правильно». Чтобы рядом шла верная спутница, возможно, даже жена. Старший реально влюбился в нее не на шутку, и Бадд понимал прекрасно, что это нечто совсем другое. То женщина, а то — брат, совсем разные вещи. И Беатрикс тоже любила искренне и глубоко, это виделось хотя бы по этим ее взглядам, которые Бадд никогда не позволял себе, потому что, сука, брат. Нельзя на людях.  
И Билл пришел к нему в последнюю ночь и сказал, что — все. Совсем все. И Бадд это принял. И сам выгравировал на своей Ханзо-катане «От Билла Бадду, единственному, кого всегда по-настоящему любил». Билл бы никогда этого не сделал — не потому, что не любил. Он любил по-настоящему. Просто считал излишним демонстрировать это, да еще опуститься до такой сентиментальщины, как гравировка на оружии. Его сантименты выражались несколько иначе.  
Да делай ты, что хочешь, Билл.

И Бадд нашел себе такое место, где легко забыть и забыться, на краю пустыни Мохаве, где днем температура в районе ста по Фаренгейту, а ночами можно смотреть на лучистые равнодушные звезды.

____________________________  
О Барстоу http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Barstow,_California


End file.
